Various constructions which employ an assembly of modular panels connected end-to-end to form the perimeter of the pool are known. In addition to being secured by various means at the ends, these swimming pool wall panels, for the most part, employ some supporting or bracing structure to retain the wall panels in a vertical position. Generally, such means include brace members which extend outwardly from the panel in a plane perpendicular to the panel. Such braces are spaced generally at the points where panels are connected and at appropriate intervals between the ends of the panels. However, even with positioning of such braces at frequent intervals on the panels, a structure which adds significantly to the cost when the number of braces is relatively high, the pool wall panels still have a considerable tendency to buckle and misalign while the assembly is taking place after being initially positioned and when concrete is poured or backfill is added.
It is thus apparent that a need exists for an improved swimming pool wall panel stiffening and bracing system and for means that aid in retaining positive alignment of the pool wall formed from an array of assembled modular wall panels.